Conventionally, a stepped automatic transmission to be mounted, for example, on a vehicle controls engagement states of a plurality of engagement elements (clutch, brake, one-way clutch) with a hydraulic control device and enables a multistage speed change by establishing a transmission path in a speed change mechanism at each shift speed. A hydraulic control device not using a one-way clutch as an engagement element has prevailed as such a hydraulic control device (refer to Patent Document 1). The hydraulic control device not using a one-way clutch is provided with an engagement element (for example, a second brake B2) that is engaged when establishing at least a first forward speed and a reverse speed, an engagement element (for example, a third clutch C3) that is engaged when establishing at least a third forward speed and the reverse speed, and an engagement element (for example, a first clutch C1) that is engaged when establishing at least the first forward speed. In the hydraulic control device, a forward range pressure and a reverse range pressure are switched to be used as a source pressure to a linear solenoid valve SLC3 that supplies an engagement pressure to a hydraulic servo of the third clutch C3, and a shuttle valve is used to switch between the forward range pressure and the reverse range pressure. In a case in which an engagement element (for example, the second brake B2) that is commonly used at the first forward speed, N-range, and the reverse speed is provided, the engagement element is continuously engaged at garage shifting such as a switching between N-range and D-range, a switching between R-range and D-range, etc.